Fade Out
by Ellukia
Summary: after the end of the manga, though there are some changes :) please read and review xD


Hello everyone! xD

Disclaimer: show me whoever invented this section. I have a word to tell him. no seriously, 'cause I would write fictions for my original stories -_- be serious!

And no I don't own, though I wish I did. It would have ended differently.

So, in this story let's just pretend that the Sara's arc never existed (I need her later) xD and Yuuki never went with Zero but choose to stay alone and reign over all vampires (now that I would have liked) and never had a child with kaname (seriously author-san -_- ) Zero still hates all vampires (and confused about Yuuki. The poor guy ) just bear with me xD ok? Thank you *hugs*

Warning: slight yuuki bashing (though I like her that way. I don't like her overly kind personality) sorry yuuki fans *bows*

Please review. I would like to know what you think xD hope you enjoy!

Oh, I almost forgot! English is neither my first language nor my second XD so sorry! Bear with me xD I know there would be many mistakes *bows*

* * *

Aidou looked down at the figure inside the ice coffin. Features relaxed and a small smile tugged at the corner of the figure' still lips; the pureblood seemed so peaceful, so satisfied, that trying to wake him seemed almost a sin. If Aidou didn't know best, he would think the pureblood was soundly sleeping, resting after a long and tiresome journey. Ironically, Aidou silently agreed. The pureblood had suffered so much. Under his indifferent and stoic mask was a hurting and bleeding soul looking for redemption. Redemption the pureblood himself doubted he deserved.

blue eyes frowned in despair. If what they were trying didn't work, he didn't know what would. Since the pureblood had fell into his eternal slumber ten years ago, they had been trying whatever came to mind to bring him to the land of the living, without success. Aidou gritted his teeth in frustration. Yuuki-sama, scratch that, that Yuuki could have saved him, but she refused. They had begged her, even offered their blood and souls, she stared at them from the corner of her eyes, expression full of rage and disgust, and simply walked away. She was a pureblood, so of course, all they could do was bow down and look for other alternatives. Aidou fisted his hands, nails digging at his skin enough to draw blood. after everything Kaname-sama had done for her, she had abandoned him.

"hanabusa" a hand gently gripped his own.

Aidou looked at his cousin's narrowed eyes, he was tense, just as any other occupant of the room. Aidou let his eyes wander around the other vampires. Not far from the coffin, stood Ruka. Takuma and shiki and Rima were a few feet away. He looked out the window. He could feel seiren's presence. Since kaname-sama's death, she had faithfully stayed by his side, never leaving him. She would have died from starvation if not for Ruka. he smiled softly. Despite her personality, his cousin was quite caring, even offering her blood. "you ready?" he whispered, certain that he would be heard.

The other occupant of the room mumbled a yes. They were desperate, just as he. When first he had found the cure, they were excited; their beloved pureblood was finally coming back to them. But after so many failures, their hope started to diminish, till it completely disappeared. It was now more of a habit than anything else. It served as a purpose. It kept them alive. Kept them going. They had refused to pledge allegiance to the Kuran princess. They had gone into hiding. Cross had helped them, they would be eternally grateful to the hunter. He let them stay in the old dorm and even covered for them. They could see that the hunter was betraying the association by harboring them, they were considered as traitors, thanks to the Kuran brat. Aidou snorted.

"hanabusa" kain sighed tiredly. Aidou nodded. They were tired, tired from playing this farce. But they would not stop. If it didn't work, as did the previous, he would keep on searching. He got out a small bottle and handed it to Ruka who took it silently. Years back, she would have showered him in questions: would it work? Would he wake up?... but now, it seemed as if she had lost hope in awaking the sleeping pureblood.

Ruka undid the lid and took a mouthful of the black liquid. She gently lowered herself on the ice coffin, waiting for it to melt away. She waited several seconds but nothing happened. She sent a glare Aidou's direction who simply shrugged, a small smirk adorning his lips. the other occupants of the room shook their heads, sighing softly at Aidou's attempt at humor.

"fine" he pouted.

The ice melted away. Ruka looked down at the sleeping vampire. Years ago, her heart would have burst open at what she was about to do, but now, she only wanted those eyes to open, to look at her. She no longer cared if he didn't return her feelings. It was fine, as long as he was fine.

Aidou looked with anticipation at the two vampires. He couldn't help it, every time they would try a new cure, his heart would well up with expectation; what if it worked?. He had looked everywhere, into old records, myths, rumors, he left nothing out. There was no way for them to awake him as the pureblood he was, even Yuuki wouldn't have been able to; though she could turn him back, but he doubted she wanted him ever awake. The only way left was to turn him human. They didn't care, for he would always be their master, pureblood or not. They hadn't followed him because of _what_ he was, but because of _who_ he was. but Aidou was fairly aware that nobles' blood was not enough. The cure was not complete, and would never be, but it was better than nothing. They all knew even if it worked, it would not be effective one hundred per cent.

They embraced themselves for the outcome. Would it work? Would it fail again? It all became so quiet, too quiet they could hear the birds' chattering miles away.

Ruka straightened up and waited for a few seconds, eyes looked at the sleeping figure. She turned desperate eyes at the blond vampires. It didn't work…again. Aido closed his eyes in defeat. It's fine, he told himself, he would just try harder.

Suddenly, something clicked. Their hearts nearly stopped at the new sound filling the room. it had been so long, so long, they had though they would never hear it again. Weak and unsteady heartbeats echoed through the room; the pureblood's heart. Tears welled up their eyes. They had done it! They had finally saved their beloved leader. It was the most wonderful sound they ever heard. The pureblood, or the now human's heartbeats steadied before it became erratic again. He was waking up. They retreated to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. He had suffered enough as a pureblood, and as a human, it was out of the question to expose him to the dangers of their bloodied world. They would protect him. no matter what. At any cost.


End file.
